Reliant K
by Sad Little Smile
Summary: To rely on someone is the ultimate of vulnerability and betrayal at that point is nothing less than insanity...


**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone or anything from Artemis Fowl.**

* * *

He's gone.

I can't believe it. One moment, he was holding a gun to the annoying human's head, and the next he was on the floor, even more disfigured than ever.

It never really bothered me, how he looked. If nothing else, I only liked to tease him about it. Even when I pretended I couldn't stand the sight of him, it was only a joke on my part. I never expected him to react in such a way. The degree of separation from reality in his eyes at that moment was frightening, even for me.

Even for someone who isn't as tight with reality as she'd like to think.

And after I entered my cleansing coma, I had nearly a year to think on those few seconds that had led to the collapse of our plan. A hellish, nightmare of a year, spent waiting for two brothers to wake me up and pull me back into the real world. The slightly less hellish real world, including all its cruel quirks.

During that year, though, if I had not been so separated from my body, my screams would have pulled Haven down around me. And why? I didn't even know. I never learned what love was; how it came about, what it was like. In my stupidity – yes, even we genii can have moments of stupidity – I put it off as something unnecessary, something that wouldn't profit me in the future.

But to tell the truth, I never thought I would have a need for it. I have considered every direction my life might go; every facet, every turn. I considered the option that our plan might fail, and I had a backup plan ready, just in case. Love was something I failed to include in my equation. Maybe that's why all this has happened to me; maybe that one little thing I missed is the reason that he's dead and I'm hiding in myself.

After I got over my initial shock, I thought of everything, anything, just so I wouldn't have to dwell on the absence of a certain person. It didn't take me long to completely formulate my revenge, however, and my thoughts kept straying back to him.

It was a twisted sort of relationship, I know. We needed each other, each in similar and different ways. He needed my funding for his revenge, and I needed my small revenge on Foaly. I needed someone to share my thoughts of world domination, and he needed a new friend, I suppose. In the end, it really was just him manipulating me to get what he wanted; a council seat.

But then again, maybe it was good that everything happened. He never really had intention of sharing the world with me, and truly, neither did I.

In the end, there's no real formula for 'attracting'. Opposites attract only in magnets, and those alike attract only in fairy tales. I suppose for all who aren't genii, the 'Opposites attract' thing works, but I've completely lost any faith I might have had in it, famous saying that it is.

I will never forget, however, my first 'love'; even if it was a fake love. I learned something that all the computers, equipment, and books could never have taught me:

Never rely on anyone. Not those you love, or those who love you. Not the strangers you see every day, not the family that you're so close to. No person will ever always stand with you, be with you, confide in you, love you. Everyone will fail you; even your friends, your lovers, everyone. It's better to simply rely on yourself. A truer thing one may never know, but I...

I'll remember you. The only person I ever relied on. And forever I'll remember you, if only because I learned the most important thing from you, even if I curse myself for being reliant ever afterward.

If only because, for the briefest second, I loved you.

* * *

**Well...I really don't know how to introduce my A/N, for once. :P  
**

**I hope everyone gets the title...it's supposed to be a little pun of Relient K(a band)'s name, and of the word 'reliant'. K is for the initial of the last name of a infamous pixie we all know...so I hope that clears it up. ^^**

**I got inspiration for this while I was showering and thinking about writing a drabble for AF using the title 'Relient K'. I was thinking of who 'K' could apply to, and...well, yeah. It's not quite a fully-fledged oneshot, but it's too big for a drabble as well. Yay for showers. ^^  
**

**This was a bit sad/depressing to write...because as time passes, I find myself sympathizing with Opal a bit more...or, at least, the Opal I think of her as. Really, she's had such a sad past, and who knows what else(besides what we already know) happened to her to make her the person she is now?  
**

**So...I hope you all enjoy this/get some feeling from it. I certainly did.**

**Much hugs and luff to all my awesome readers and reviewers! ^^**


End file.
